Pooh's Adventures of Monsters, Inc
Pooh's Adventures of Monsters, Inc is another upcoming new movie by DisneyDaniel93 and DisneyJSman. It is a sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Monsters University, despite the real film being released first. It will appear on Vimeo in the near future. Plot The city of Monstropolis is inhabited by monsters and powered by the screams of children in the human world. At the Monsters, Inc. factory, employees called "Scarers" venture into children's bedrooms to scare them and collect their screams, using closet doors as portals. This is considered a dangerous task since the monsters believe that children are toxic and touching them would be fatal. However, production is falling as children are becoming harder to scare, and company chairman Henry J. Waternoose III is determined to find a solution. The top Scarer is James P. "Sulley" Sullivan, who lives with his assistant and best friend Mike Wazowski and has a rivalry with the ever-determined chameleon-like monster Randall Boggs. Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, The Vultures (Buzzie, Flaps, Dizzy and Ziggy), Jiminy Cricket and Zazu are still hanging out with them. During an ordinary day's work on the "Scarefloor", fellow Scarer George Sanderson accidentally brings a child's sock into the factory, causing the Child Detection Agency (CDA) to arrive and cleanse him. Mike is harassed by Roz the clerk for never completing his paperwork on time. While going to file Mike's paperwork, Sulley discovers that Randall left an activated door on the Scarefloor in an apparent attempt to cheat, and a young girl has entered the factory, much to Sulley's horror. After a few failed attempts to put her back, he places her in a bag and hides when Randall arrives and returns the door to storage. Mike and his girlfriend Celia are on a date and Pooh and the others are having dinner at Harryhausen's when Sulley comes to them for help, but chaos erupts when the girl is discovered in the restaurant, and the CDA is called. Sulley, Mike and all our heroes escape the CDA and take the girl home, discovering that she is not toxic after all. Sulley quickly grows attached to the girl and names her "Boo". The next day, they smuggle her into the factory, and Mike attempts to return her through her door. Randall tries to kidnap Boo but kidnaps Mike by mistake. In the basement, Randall reveals to Mike he has built a torture machine, the "Scream Extractor", to extract children's screams, which would make the company's current tactics redundant. Randall straps Mike to the chair for experimentation, but Sulley stops Randall from using the machine on Mike (replacing him with Fungus, Randall's assistant) and reports Randall to Waternoose. However, Waternoose is revealed to be allied with Randall, and exiles Mike, Sulley, Pooh and the others to the Himalayas. The 13 are taken in by the Abominable Snowman, who tells them about a nearby village which Sulley realizes he can get back to the factory. Sulley heads out, but Mike, thinking that their current situation is Sulley's fault out of disregarding his advice, refuses to follow him. Pooh and the others . Sulley returns to the factory and rescues Boo from the Scream Extractor. Mike and all our heroes return to apologize to Sulley and inadvertently help him defeat Randall in a fight. Randall pursues Mike, Sulley, Pooh and the others as they race to the factory and ride on the doors heading into storage, taking them into a giant vault where millions of closet doors are stored. Boo's laughter activates the doors and allows the chase to pass in and out of the human world. After Boo conquers her fear of Randall to stop him from pushing Sulley out of an open door, Sulley, Mike and our heroes trap Randall in the human world using a door to a Southern trailer park, where he is mistaken for an alligator and beaten up by a pair of hillbillies. Sulley, Mike, Pooh and the others are finally able to access Boo's door, but Waternoose and the CDA send it back to the Scarefloor. Mike distracts the CDA, while Sulley escapes with Boo and her door while Waternoose follows. Waternoose is tricked into confessing his plan to kidnap children in the simulation bedroom and is arrested by the CDA, although Waternoose blames Sulley for destroying the company. The CDA's leader, #001, is revealed to be Roz, who has been undercover for two and a half years trying to prove there was a conspiracy at Monsters Inc. Sulley, Mike, Pooh and the others say goodbye to Boo and return her home, and on Roz's orders Boo's door is then shredded. Sulley becomes the new chairman of Monsters Inc., and thanks to his experience with Boo, he comes up with a plan to end the energy crisis in Monstropolis. Months later, Sulley's leadership has greatly affected the company's business plan and productivity. The monsters now enter children's bedrooms to entertain them, since laughter is ten times more powerful than screams. Mike, Pooh and the others take Sulley aside to show him Boo's door, which they have been rebuilding from the shredder debris. Sulley has kept the last piece as a memento; when he puts it in, the door activates and he enters to find Boo in her room. Trivia * Kronk, Zhane, Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami Sato will be absent in this film because like the upcoming prequel Pooh's Adventures of Monsters University, this film will be a past adventure. * The storyline continues in Pooh's Adventures of Mike's New Car and Pooh's Adventures of Monsters at Work. Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:DisneyJSman Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Winnie the Pooh/Pixar films